


[Podfic] The Offensive of Charm and Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which arson is recast as romantic.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] The Offensive of Charm and Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Offensive of Charm and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178923) by [candle_beck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candle_beck/pseuds/candle_beck). 

> I'm a huge fan of [candle_beck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candle_beck/pseuds/candle_beck)'s work, and was surprised nobody had podficced it. ...Then I spent ten minutes trying to find out how verbigeration is pronounced. 
> 
> Seriously though, great author and you should definitely check them out if you're interested in sweet, tender fic which uses archaic vocabulary.
> 
> The sound quality dips a few times here because I had to move the mike. Lesson learned.

**Length**: 22:09  
**Size**: 24.4 MB  
**Download link**: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w1w2f8se2uc2ed0/The_Offensive_of_Charm_and_Fire.mp3/file)


End file.
